Una mirada al pasado
by Storiesandlies
Summary: Echar una mirada al pasado significa recordar todos esos momentos que no se han olvidado, significa sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo, significa recordar por que ahora mismo eres así.


**Titulo**: Una Mirada al Pasado  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Pairing**: Rachel/Finn, Puck/Quinn, Artie/Tina  
**Words:** 1078  
**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, y además no cobro ni un duro por ello.  
**Rated**: PG  
**Summary:** Echar una mirada al pasado significa recordar todos esos momentos que no se han olvidado, significa sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo, significa recordar por que ahora mismo eres así.

Rachel pasa su mano por las taquillas del pasillo, de su aún, instituto. El silencio es lo único que la acompaña por ese último recorrido. La graduación es esa noche y después cada uno irá a un lugar diferente. El extranjero en caso de Artie, Santana, Quinn o Puck; otras ciudades del país como era el caso de Kurt o el suyo mismo. O en el caso de Finn y Tina se quedarían en Lima algún tiempo más.

Y la chica piensa que nada será igual. El paso del tiempo hará de las suyas como siempre, hará olvidar cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros y amigos, hará olvidar sus cumpleaños incluso sus voces que tan bien conoce, que tantas tardes ha intentado mejorar con ellos. Y ante la grandeza de ese gran pensamiento solo puede sentarse en el suelo, justo debajo de su taquilla, y soltar un par de lágrimas. Porque Rachel sabe, que todo lo que deja atrás, es una de las mejores cosas que le podrán pasar en su vida.

Descubrió el club Glee y allí aprendió, que la fama no es lo más importante, mientras siempre se tenga a alguien en quien apoyarse; aprendió a compartir, aprendió a querer a gente totalmente diferente a ella y, sobre todo, aprendió que no existen clases de popularismo mientras halla algo que una a las personas.

Aún recuerda todas las canciones que ha cantado junto a ellos, y su mayor miedo es: que cada paso, cada palabra, cada letra que aprendió junto a ellos puede desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Al fin, decide levantarse de donde esta sentada, enjuagarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y seguir paseando, no sin antes, echar un último vistazo a su taquilla.

Clase de español, de literatura, de matemáticas; hasta llegar al aula de música —lugar de reunión por excelencia— donde se quedan todos los momentos vividos, y aunque todavía siente algunas lágrimas resbalar por su mejilla, Rachel no puede evitar sonreír recordando cada momento. Entra con cuidado, lentamente, podría decirse que, como si fuera la primera vez; y por su mente pasa la imagen de todos —alrededor del piano— ensayando las primeras notas de una canción.

También ve a Noah y a Quinn sentados juntos, como siempre, hablando de: a quien le toca levantarse esa noche para ver a la pequeña, y casi, puede sentir el amor que hay entre ellos, puro, legítimo, real. Ahora mismo están preparando los últimos detalles para irse a vivir a Canadá, donde según todo el mundo, es mucho más tranquilo vivir. Se alegra por ellos, por fin les ve felices.

Consigue recordar a Mercedes con Kurt hablando de la nueva colección de D&G y sus nuevos manolos; su futuro, está ligado a la moda, a dos estimadas universidades del gran país donde la moda es lo que manda. Y Rachel no espera el momento para ir a verles y que le enseñen nuevos modelos, que ella nunca se pondría, y pega una carcajada, porque después de tanto tiempo, ninguno de los dos consiguió que ella vistiese bien.

La chica niega con la cabeza, incluso a ellos, que siempre tuvieron sus pequeñas peleas por ser la voz cantante, les echaría de menos, les echaría mucho de menos.

Mira hacía las sillas, siempre tiradas por cualquier lado de la sala, en algunos casos hasta rotas; como olvidar que siempre, terminaban subidos encima de ellas; y ve la chaqueta de una animadora, imagina que es de Britt, por que ella es así, todo se la olvida y apenas importa. Ahora que el instituto se ha terminado: tanto Britt como Santana han tenido que colgar sus chaquetas de animadoras. A la latina le costo un poco más, siempre había vivido bajo la protección de ese traje, a partir de esa noche, se tendría que acostumbrar a ser una persona normal.

Todo lo que fuiste en el instituto ahí se queda, y no hay marcha atrás. Rachel sabe, que esa noche, las dos irán guapísimas y de la mano, porque siempre tuvo claro que todo aquello que sientes por una persona, al final, acaba saliendo de alguna forma.

Y realmente se alegra por ellas.

Pasea por la habitación con paso vacilante, tatareando alguna de esas canciones que tan alto les han llevado; los instrumentos están todos colocados en una esquina de la sala, no puede evitar recordar a Artie con su excéntrica banda. Justo después de la cena de graduación irán todos al aeropuerto, a despedirle, fue aceptado en una importante universidad de Europa. Rachel sabe que llorará, como una niña pequeña, pero sobre todo lo siente por Tina. Rachel piensa y casi podría afirmar que en unos pocos meses la asiática terminará viajando a Europa también, solo para estar con él.

Y Rachel piensa en el amor y todos los problemas que trajo al Glee Club. Pero también sabe que nadie se arrepiente de nada. El amor es el motor del mundo y del coro también.

Ella camina por la sala y pasa su mano por el piano negro, siempre quiso aprender a tocarlo, pero es una de las muchas cosas que le quedan por hacer, no sabe si, algún día, las podrá realizar pero sabe que teniendo a Finn con ella, es posible. Por que después de todos los rollos en los que terminaron metidos, al final de todas las lágrimas derramadas, por fin pudieron ser felices juntos. Sin nadie que se metiese entre ellos. Y es en ese momento cuando en su cara se pone la mejor sonrisa que conoce. La de la felicidad más absoluta que alguien puede conocer.

Y por último mientras hecha una última mirada a la sala y por su mejilla vuelven a aparecer las famosas lágrimas. Recuerda a Will. Siempre les apoyó. Siempre estuvo con ellos. Fue él quien realmente les enseño el valor de la amistad y fue él, quien les enseño a ser quienes son ahora.

Y llega la hora de la cena. Y todos están expectantes, nadie sabe que les depara el futuro. pero si pueden afirmar. que a sus espaldas dejan bonitos recuerdos. Y saben que cuando todo vaya mal o demasiado difícil para seguir adelante echarán una mirada al pasado y tendrán algo por lo que luchar.

_Todo aquello que aprendieron._


End file.
